The Legend Of Aang
by Eigee
Summary: This is the closing to Aang s adventures, a recap of the story told on Katara s P.O.V DON T READ IF YOU DON T WANT TO BE SPOILED ... somehow. "That s how Aang stopped being a kid to become an Avatar" RXR PLIZ. Better than it seems.


**A/N: Okay, so I got this crazy idea a few nights ago... Don´t ask where it came from.. It was late, and I drank too much coke -shrugs- :P Anyway... As you all know, ATLA is coming to an end -cries hysterically- and I figured there should be kind of a closing to Katara´s opening on the show, and it just came to me like that. This is a recap of all of the avatar adventures and how I personally think this great story will end, call it a tribute. So there you go, enjoy and review, pliz. .**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own ATLA and/or Katara´s opening for that matter... shoot . ... I own Comic Con tickets, though :3 **

The Legend Of Aang

.

_Katara´s P.O.V._

_._

Water, Earth, Fire, Air. A year ago, my brother and I found the last Airbender- Aang, without knowing he was as well the Avatar. We soon became friends, as our

destinies intertwined to begin an unbelievable journey. Sokka and I traveled around the world for months helping Aang in his quest as the Avatar- defeating Fire

Lord Ozai before the end of the summer; when Sozin's Comet arrived.

.

I was the last waterbender from the southern water tribe, some people have told me it was symbolic of Aang, but I still think it's mere coincidence, though; just as I

was the last waterbender from my tribe, hopeless and doomed to never find a teacher; I became one of the best waterbenders the water tribes know today… as

well the Avatar's waterbending sifu. Aang and I became really close friends, and I dare to say even more than that. We've shared many anecdotes together, some

secretly kept to ourselves… and others not so much.

.

Sokka and me were honored to not only meet the Avatar himself, but as well the greatest earthbender in the world- a tiny twelve year old blind girl; Toph. We had

our differences at first- all four of us, but as the family we will always be; we learned to deal with them. She decided to become Aang's earthbending sifu. Stubborn

and strong, Toph showed Aang how to stand by himself, how to be "rocklike", as she would say. We passed through hard times while being at the earth kingdom;

we had to be strong and hard, permanent and rough… pretty much as the description of earth itself. Aang suffered an especially strong pain; he lost Appa, his flying

bison and lifelong companion- All of us suffered as well; but when Aang quietly turned on his side to cry so that no one would see him I'd be the only one knowing

what was going on; I'd cry too. Ba Sing Se is a crude memory for all of us also; we lost Aang; as he attempted to save me and himself from Zuko, the Dai Lee, and

Azula's clutches he was stroked by one of the Fire Princess' deadly lightening when he entered into the Avatar State. I remember being so proud of him; only to be

heartbroken right after, only thing I still can't figure out is even when he had healed from the wounds of that night's battle, he still wouldn't be able to go into the

Avatar State anymore; the one thing he ever said to me about it is that he had chose attachment, I never understood what he meant by that, but that was by far

not my priority that horrifying night; he merely died when Ba Sing Se fell, he was gone but he came back. This wasn't over, not if the Avatar could stand back again.

.

As we entered into the Fire Nation we discovered many things about the enemy and ourselves. It took an awful lot for Aang to convince us the Fire Nation people

themselves weren´t so bad, as hard as it was to swallow that up, it was true. Second chances and new beginnings were definitely the title of our time at the Fire

Nation, Zuko; for example, our 24/7 hunter and the Fire Prince, all of a sudden decided to come to the bright side of the tale. The group was genuinely shocked when

he offered himself as Aang's firebending master; no one would accept his noble act until Toph made us come to our senses… by sacrificing her unusual sight for a

while. Zuko proved himself worthy with everyone in the gang, except one; myself. His double-crossing back at Ba Sing Se was something I was determined not to

forgive, not when it was basically one of the causes why Aang got hurt that night in first place. I would not let anyone take Aang away from me like that ever again,

as stubborn as everyone knows I am, Zuko gained his place on my good books, it took time; but we became lifelong friends too.

.

Aang learned firebending quickly and fiercely, he is decently skilled at it, I must admit; but whenever I showed up, I could swear he took it almost as a flirt with me…

Good thing no one ever noticed this- or at least that's the lie I keep telling to myself. He grew up fast, all of us did in fact, but mostly Aang; he rapidly became from a

little goofy kid to a determined Avatar. We are all proud of how far he has come. Even though when he considered himself the worst for the Avatar job due to every

failure we had, when the right time came he showed us- his friends, and the world what a powerful Avatar he was capable of being. He finished the struggle his

way. When everyone figured the best way to end evil was to kill it from roots, Aang figured out their second chance. It all came down to Sozin's Comet; that day is

still freshly impregnated in my memory; foes became friends, enemies bent down, but most importantly; good triumphed over evil. The day of our victory, millions of

tears were outpoured; with the adrenaline to its peek and happy as never before; it was such an exhilarant moment, it was almost intoxicating. That day we

stopped being children to become warriors.

.

Now it's over, our journey is now a memory we will keep for our whole lifetime, we will always remember the times of war and despair and how just one child was

able to make a difference. We will remember the legend of Aang, the avatar who just being a kid was able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and end what seem as a never

ending war, but even when his destiny was by far bigger than him already, he did so much more than just bringing harmony to the world again. He brought hope

back to us, to me; when everything seemed to be lost and helpless, when I thought I couldn't bear anymore suffering, Aang came to rescue me, and all of this as an

accident, coincidence or fate, in either way; it was meant to be like this, I know it.

.

My brother, Toph, Zuko and I helped Aang in becoming a fully realized Avatar. At first we didn't know how this would end up, neither the foes nor friends we would

make throughout this adventure. As we traveled, we learned many things that helped us getting stronger and better; we had times of joy, happiness, and

friendship; but as well of grief and helplessness, in the end it all summed up to goodness' victory over evildoings. This is how Aang's tale became a legend, the child

who stopped being a kid, to become an Avatar; a legend that will be remembered for generations. The legend of how Aang, the Avatar; saved the world.

.

The End.

In memory of the greatest show EVER!! Avatar: The Last Airbender

.

.

.

**A/N: Okay, so there you go. REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me how good, bad, horrible, awesome, terrifyingly unnameable was it. Note this isn´t the last thing I´ll write, I just felt like sharing it with you guys. **


End file.
